1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small animal trap system and more particularly pertains to conveniently capturing target animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal traps of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal traps of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of capturing target animals through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,682 to Saccon issued Apr. 30, 1991, discloses an animal trap. U.S. Pat. No. 218,532, to W. C. Hooker issued Aug. 12, 1879, discloses an animal trap. U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,457 to Martin issued Sep. 11, 1973, discloses a humane animal trap. U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,984 to Martin issued Jul. 18, 1961, discloses an animal trap. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,785 to Donadei issued Nov. 20, 1934, discloses a trap.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a small animal trap system that allows conveniently capturing target animals.
In this respect, the small animal trap system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently capturing target animals.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved small animal trap system which can be used for conveniently capturing target animals. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of animal traps of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved small animal trap system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved small animal trap system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a base. The base is formed of metallic material. The base has a horizontal convex bar with a pair of sides, a first end and a second end. The first end has a horizontal support bar perpendicular to the convex bar. The first end also has a pair of vertical coinciding loops. Each loop has an apex. The loops extend upwardly from opposite sides of the convex bar.
A trapping spring is next provided. The trapping spring is formed of resilient metallic material. The trapping spring has a generally linear first beam coupled between the coinciding loops of the base. The trapping spring also has a generally linear second beam. The second beam has a fixed end and a free end. The free end is adapted to trap a small animal against the first end of the convex bar and a coil continuous with the first linear beam and the fixed end of the second linear beam. The coil is coupled to the second end of the convex bar and provides the force to the second linear beam enabling it to trap target animals. The trapping spring has an active state when the second linear beam is compressed adjacent to the first linear beam and the apex of the loops. The trapping spring has a resting state when the second linear beam expands to its natural state adjacent to the convex beam of the base.
Next provided is a retention device. The retention device is coupled to the pair of coinciding loops. The retention device includes an activation fork and a retention pin. The activation fork has a hoop end and a pronged end. The hoop end is adapted to hold the retention pin thereby holding the free end of the second linear beam and the pronged end extending into the loops. When a target animal passes through the loops and trips the pronged end, the retention pin will be freed causing the release of the free end of the second linear beam which is adapted to expand to its resting state thereby snapping against the convex bar of the base under the action of the coil.
Lastly, a locking device is provided. The locking device includes an aperture on the free end of the second linear beam. The locking device also includes a pair of apertures 54 on the respective loops adjacent to the apex. The locking device further includes a locking pin with a chain coupling the locking pin to the base to prevent losing the pin. The locking device is adapted to hold the system securely in the active state by passing the locking pin through all the respective apertures thereby allowing a user to safely transport the system.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved small animal trap system which has all of the advantages of the prior art animal traps of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved small animal trap system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved small animal trap system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved small animal trap system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such small animal trap system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a small animal trap system for conveniently capturing target animals.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved small animal trap having a base. The first end of the base has a horizontal support bar and a pair of loops. A trapping spring has a first beam coupled between the loops of the base, a second beam with a fixed end and a free end, and a coil continuous with the first beam and the fixed end of the second beam and coupled to the second end of the bar. In an active state the trapping spring is compressed and when expanded it is at rest. A retention device coupled to the loop includes an activation fork with a hoop end and a pronged end and also includes a retention pin. The hoop end is adapted to hold the retention pin with the free end of the second beam and the pronged end extending into the loops.